1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shutters and more particularly pertains to a new hurricane shutter system for installing hurricane shutters fast and easy without the use of a ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shutters is known in the prior art. More specifically, shutters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,716; U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,921; U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,271; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,238; U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,536; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,843.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hurricane shutter system. The inventive device includes an upper mounting sleeve designed to be screwed to a building. A mounting bracket designed for coupling to the upper mounting sleeve. A cover panel assembly insertable into the mounting sleeve and bolted to the mounting bracket whereby the cover panel assembly is coupled to the building to cover a window of the building.
In these respects, the hurricane shutter system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of installing hurricane shutters fast and easy without the use of a ladder.